Crystal Snowflake
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is RomanoXReaderXPrussia fic request from Kokoro Nazono.  I love reviews!  I hope you enjoy this everyone! Rated T for language. We all know how Romano loves to swear.


"You damn brat, can't we just go home and eat some pasta?" Lovino asked, "I'm starving."

You rolled your eyes and chuckled, your best friend wouldn't be able to live without you. He refused to cook anymore because he said you make better pasta than him.

So everyday after school, you would both go back to your dorm and make him dinner. You didn't mind though, because…you were in love with him after all.

He had no idea how you felt towards him, even after nearly 8 years of knowing him. You had been friends with him in your guys' freshman year in high school and now you were near the ending of your 4 years of college with him, you were so close to your Bachelor's degree.

It was a few days after Thanksgiving, and everyone was setting up for the next holiday, and you and Lovino were out buying Christmas decorations because of your request to brighten up your dorm.

Despite his attitude, you knew that he was happy to do whatever you asked of him. You knew he loved your company, because he was always going on about how it was so boring doing things with you.

Then you would look at him, and he would instantly look away and would take your hand to show you he didn't mean what he said.

You smiled, "Sure, we can go home now." You gripped his hand tighter and he happily led you back home where you cooked him dinner.

As you were cutting up tomatoes for spaghetti, you started crying. Lovino hurried towards you. "What's the matter?" He asked worriedly. You said some tomato juice squirted into your eye, but you were lying. You refused to tell him the truth, that you wanted to make pasta for him forever.

"Really, I'm fine; I'll just flush my eye out."

"But you don't even look like you have bloodshot in either eye." He said, then frowned detecting the lie.

"_...what's going on? I can tell there's something you're not telling me."

"It's nothing, besides I know you're hiding something from me as well…I can tell…you never talk to your brother anymore, and you're always staying with me, and…and…I'm worried about you!" You yelled.

Lovino's jaw locked and he looked down sadly, but with pain, he did not, and would not tell you what was wrong.

"It's best that we keep our secrets to ourselves." Lovino said.

You nodded, and then went back to cooking. After a long tense pause he asked, "Would it make you feel better if I did talk to my brother?"

You looked at him and nodded, "Whatever is going on between you and your brother, you need to make up with him and not use me as compensation."

He nodded. _But that's not the problem…There's nothing harsh between me and Feliciano…_

Monday came along, and Lovino was sick, and so you told him you would get all his assignments for him, which he thanked you in his own unique way.

You were hurrying along, then you crashed into someone, you were muttering apologies then frowned as you saw the Bad Touch Trio. Antonio was to the right, Francis to the left and of course 'Mr. Awesome' himself, Gilbert in the middle, he was their leader.

"Oh…I take my apologies back then." You growled as you began picking up your stuff.

"Head on guys, I vant to talk to _." Your pestering bully said to his friends.

The two laughed and left, leaving you two alone in the hall. Then Gilbert helped you pick up the rest of your stuff and helped you up, which was very odd.

"Where's Lovie?"

"Sick." You answered.

"Vell, in any case, I've been vanting to ask you something."

"No, no and no, to everything." You said in advance, trying to reach for your papers, but he held them far above your head.

"I think you should hear me out first, and then once you have I vill give your papervork back." He promised.

Finally you nodded, "Fine, what is it that you want me to hear?"

"Has Lovie asked you to the Christmas Dance yet?"

You blushed, "Yeah…" Then you dropped your shoulders in defeat, "no."

"Awesome!" He said brightly blushing a little, turning sheepish, "Then vould you go vith me?"

"Why the sudden interest in me?"

"It's…it's not sudden."

You blushed brighter, "W-what?"

"I know its so grade school but, why else do you think I tease you so much? I like you, I think you're awesome."

You stood there stunned, all this time, as you had been crushing on Lovino, Gilbert had been crushing on you. How could this be possible?

You contemplated it for a moment then nodded, "Okay, sure I'll go to the dance with you."

"Awesomeness! I'll see you later then."

You nodded, and you both left. When you got back to your dorm that day, you heard Lovino talking over the phone with his brother. You smiled, and then put his paperwork on the coffee table.

Suddenly there was crying coming from his room, "I'm sorry Feli! Please…please don't tell-," his sobs concealed whatever name he said. "Yeah, come visit me this weekend if you want…you know I-I don't care…" Lovino said, giving gut-wrenching sobs.

You frowned and wanted to comfort him, but you decided to just start making dinner, you would make his favorite and bribe him into telling you what's going on with him. It was pasta with chunks of chicken and zesty Italian dressing.

When he came out, he sat down with his head in his hands. You set the meal in front of him, and then leaving your own; you stood behind him and massaged his shoulders, and neck. He began to moan with such intense pleasure, "Soooooo gooood."

You teared up again, you wanted to do this for him for as long as you lived. To hear his moans of pleasure, to have him tell you how good you feel. To have him tell you how much he loved you, and couldn't live without you…You wanted that, for as long as you lived.

But you knew it would never happen. He was your best friend, and if he though dating you would be weird and it hurt the friendship then…well it would be better to have an amazing friendship than to be living a life an unrequited love that you could never share with him.

"You feeling any better?"

"No you damn jerk, it still hurts." He said moaning softly now, and you could hear the smile behind his words.

_No, you could never tell him. You would just live your secret fantasy life with him in your heads and your dreams._

"So…what did you do in school today?" He asked like our mothers would do to us when we were in school.

You laughed and then paused and then said, "Gilbert asked me to the dance."

Lovino stopped and turned, "What?"

"Uh…Gilbert asked me to the Christmas Dance…I found out that he…he likes me."

"Damn right he does! He has every reason to do so! But he can't-he can't- ugh! I'm gonna find that damn bastard and I'm going to murder him!" Lovino said, and stormed out with his coat. Leaving his beloved dish on the table.

This was so unlike him! He had never acted so overwhelmingly overly protective of you like this before! So why now?

Then a thought came to you that you never thought of before, what if he was secretly in love with you as well! That would explain his reactions of sudden jealousy! You had to stop him before he tore Gil's guts out!

You grabbed your coat, locked the door, put your keys around your neck and rushed after him.

Gil and his friends were hanging out by the school building, talking and laughing it up and you could see the storming figure of your best friend make his way to your Christmas Dance date.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU ASK HER TO THE DANCE!" Lovino said grabbing Gil's collar.

"Vhoa, back off Lovie, she told me you verren't taking her, so I decided to do it myself. You should've asked first. I asked her if you vere taking her, but you verren't, so-,"

"But I was going to after she got back from school! I skipped just so I could get her-,"

"Get me what?" You huffed and puffed as you finally caught up; having heard what all had conspired so far.

Lovino turned to you with an angry hurt expression, "I skipped school to get you this…" He pulled out of his pocket a red velvet box with crystal snowflake earrings.

"I-I know how much you love crystal…so in honor of the Christmas Dance I got you these, so I could ask you to the dance…not just as my friend, but as my girlfriend."

You melted, that was the most sentimental thing he had ever done for you, "Oh gawd Lovino, there beautiful!"

"Hey! I didn't get anything yet but I was going to!" Gil insisted.

"I-I don't…oh no…what am I going to do? The Chirstmas Dance is a little more than three weeks away."

Then Francis suggested something, "Why don't you all go together?"

"He means, the boys can take turns with you." Antonio said.

You looked at the boys, "I-I don't know…"

The two men fighting over you looked at each other and nodded, "Fine, besides I only vanted to have a chance to dance and spend sometime vith you. I mean, dating you vould be awesome, but you both have liked each other since forever so it's cool."

Lovino nodded, "Perfect. Then it's settled."

So as Christmas neared, you bought your dress, but Lovino really did get sick, and got worse and worse.

On Christmas Eve night, you and Lovino were dancing to the final dance and he was about to kiss you, but went into a fit of coughs. You had always known he had a weak immune system and got sick a lot, but it was always mild. So you had never seen him like this.

You felt his forehead and yanked it away it was scorching to the touch! Suddenly his breaths came less and less and you noticed he was sweating and clutching onto your shoulders for dear life!

"Lovino, what's wrong!" You shouted fearfully, as he began to shaking with fierce tremors that made you vibrate as he held you. "S-So cold." He hissed, and looked at you in a daze.

"Lovino! Lovino! What's the matter!"

"Heh…remember the secrets?"

You nodded, "Mine was I'm in love with you…what is yours?"

"I-I didn't think it would get this bad but…I have pneumonia."

"WHAT! GIL! HELP ME GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!" You screamed. Gil nodded and you and him both helped him to the hospital are of your school. Thank the world this school majored in medical.

The doctor came out, and looked you into the eyes, "He's not going to make it…he wants to talk to you three." He said to you, Gil and Feli.

You all three entered and Lovino talked with Feli for a bit, about silly things and then he looked to you, "I love you _. I've always loved you. Every single time I nagged to you about everything, that's what I was trying to tell you."

You nodded, tears draining down your eyes, "I love you too, Lovino."

Lovino turned to Gilbert, "Hey, you take good care of my girl you damn bastard, I will haunt you for the rest of your existence."

Gilbert laughed lightly and pulled me close, "I von't let you down man, you're pretty awesome."

"Later bro." Lovino said to Feli, who was also crying.

He then turned back to you and smiled, "Love you."

"Love you." You replied, and he took his last breath, as the stroke of midnight began.

_Merry Christmas Lovino, wherever you are._

symptoms


End file.
